GIRL ON FIRE 12
by JIAFOREVERPRS
Summary: KATNISS EVERDEEN SUENA CON CONVERTIRSE EN MODELO DE VICTORIA SECRET , Y TRIUNFAR COMO MODELO LO QUE NO SE IMAGINABA ES QUE SE ENAMORARIA DE PEETA MELLARK UN ACTOR Y CANTANTE EL CUAL LE COMPONE UNA CANCION GIRL ON FIRE , DEBIDO A LA FAMA DE AMBOS TENDRAN QUE LUCHAR POR SUPERAR TODAS LAS ADVERSIDADES , LA FAMA , LOS MEDIOS DE COMUNICACION , CON TAL DE SALVAR SU AMOR , #PEETNISS E.M.
1. Chapter 1

GIRL ON FIRE

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen tengo 17 anos mi sueno es convertirme en modelo , me gusta la música pop y rock , de hecho de difentes generos

Soy modelo he desfilado en distintas pasarelas aunque soy muy introvertida me encanta esta profesión, mido 1,78, tengo cabello negro, piel blanca con unos cuantos lunares y ojos grises , varios representantes que me han visto dicen que soy muy bonita , la verdad prefiero que otros me alaguen y no yo así ciento que me dicen la verdad

Mi representante Effie Trinket es muy exigente pero creo que gracias a ella he llegado hasta donde estoy bueno aun me falta , Effie me dijo que hay un representante de Victorias Secret que va estar buscando nuevas modelos y ella va a tratar de buscarme una entrevista con el ( oh eso es lo que mas deseo me encantaría ser una angelita de Victoria Secret )

Pero bueno ya veremos por lo pronto viviré mi vida antes de ser angelita de V S jajaja

Vivo en Nueva York en un apartamento pequeño, ya que vivo sola

El clima siempre es frio y a mi me gusta mucho la verdad no se porque pero me encanta , la temperatura esta a 4 c" asi que estoy aquí adentro no quise salir preferí quedarme a ver tv y tomar un rico chocolate caliente asi que me pase todo el dia en la cama

Mis papas viven en Reino Unido , el señor y la señora Everdeen no tengo hermanos soy solo yo

Como ya es noche decidí dormirme, mañana Effie me hablara para decirme si me consiguió la entrevista

Effie es mi representante pero es como de mi familia, mis padres la pusieron a mi cuidado desde que tenía 10 años debido a que tenían que viajar y ahora ella es mi representante

Por fin decido dormirme lo último que hago es ponerme mis audífonos y empiezo a dormirme

A la mañana siguiente me despierto y son las 9 pongo mi celular en el buro y me pongo mis pantuflas y me levanto prendo el televisor y esta en la sección de espectáculo mientras escucho camino hacia la cocina saco de la alacena un vaso, una taza, un plato y cubiertos los pongo en el comedor y me dirijo a el refrigerador mientras lo abro escucho que dice Cesar el presentador

Cesar: vaya sorpresa que nos da nuestro actor favorito, ahora será cantante , así es como oyeron Peeta Mellark se lanza como cantante , hace poco yo hable con el y miren los que me dijo

Video de entrevista

Cesar : hola Peeta como has estado

Peeta: muy bien Cesar

Cesar : y dime Peeta ahora que terminaste de grabar tu película que otros proyectos tienes

Peeta : la verdad me han ofrecido iniciar una carrera como cantante

Cesar : enserio debes tener muy buena voz par que te hayan hecho la invitación

Peeta : ( rie ) si eso debe ser , bueno pues me tengo que ir Cesar

Cesar : gracias por tu tiempo

Fin del video de la entrevista

Cesar : lo ven el mismo me lo dijo debemos espera a ver con que nos sorprende Peeta Mellark amigos

En ese momento tocan la puerta , yo dejo el jugo y la leche en la mesa y me voy a abrir para mi sorpresa es Effie

Yo: hola Effie que milagro pasa

Effie : no me vas a creer ( lo dice muy feliz )

Yo: que cosa ( le digo con nerviosismo )

Effie: ahh (dice con nerviosismo y felicidad ) te conseguí una entrevista con Cinna el dueño y diseñador de Victoria Secret

Yo: que ahhh no puede ser ( digo llena de felicidad mientras me lanzo a abrazar a Effie ) ambas brincamos de felicidad

Yo: gracias muchas gracias Effie

Effie : de nada solo quiero verte triunfar

Yo: muchas gracias ( le digo mientras la abrazo ) pero pasa estaba a punto de desayunar acompáñame

Effie : esta vez te voy a acompañar para contarte todo y para ponernos de acuerdo como vas a ir vestida y todo

Yo: si estoy de acuerdo , siéntate que se antoja

(la veo y le digo ) un omelet

Effie : un omelet

Me dirijo a la cocina y preparo rápidamente 2 omelets los sirvo en dos platos le pongo uno a Effie y otro para mi regreso por una vaso , cubiertos y una taza para Effie regreso y se la doy y me siento le digo

Yo: café ( y asiente ) ¿jugo o leche ?

Effie : jugo

Le sirvo y comenzamos a comer

Yo le pregunto

Yo: y dime como fue que conseguiste la entrevista

Effie : bueno con los contactos que tengo lo logre además que Cinna es amigo mio y que el es muy amable , es muy distinguido conoce a grandes personalidades del espectáculo

Yo: y cuando va a ser la entrevista

Effie : va a ser pasado mañana domingo , Cinna me dijo que nos reuniremos en un restaurante y de ahí si lo convenciste te llevara a su oficina para una sesión de fotos

Yo: guao y crees que le caiga bien si eres adorable o eso espero ( ahora que lo dijo me acabo de poner nerviosa )

Continuamos desayunando y Effie me dice que mañana iremos de compras y a un spa para estar lista para el domingo….

Espero y les guste si les gusto díganmelo ;)

KATNISS EVERDEEN: es una chica de 17 años, mide 1,78, cabello negro, piel blanca (con algunos lunares) y de ojos grises.

PEETA MELLARK: es un chico de 17 años, mide 1,80, cabello rubio, piel blanca, fuerte y de ojos azules.

EFFIE TRINKET: es la representante de Katniss , mide 1,75 , cabello rubio platino , piel blanca y ojos azules.

HAYMITCH ABERNATHY: es el representante de Peeta , mide 1,76 , cabello rubio , piel blanca y ojos azules es adicto al alcohol .


	2. Chapter 2

GIRL ON FIRE 12

CAPITULO 2

A la mañana siguiente me levanto me pongo mis pantuflas prendo la tv veo la hora y son las 9 suena mi celular tengo un mensaje de Effie

Effie : Katniss pasa por ti a las 10:30 espero estes lista recuerda que vas a ver a Cinna

Ese mensaje me quita lo adormilada y me muevo rápidamente decido empezar a buscar que me voy a poner abro mi closet , como hace frio me voy a poner unos jeans de color negro , una blusa de cuello y manga larga de color azul ( asi parecerá serio pero fashion al mismo tiempo ) una chaqueta de color camel y unos botines de color café listo ya lo tengo estoy poniendo las cosas en la cama cuando escucho que dice el presentador Caesar

Caesar : recuerdan que justamente ayer hablamos de Peeta Mellark nuestro actor favorito pues creo que muy pronto será nuestro cantante favorito , el día de ayer fue visto saliendo de comer del restaurante Gordon Ramsay at The London West Hollywood acompañado de su representante y un dueño de una disquera muy famosa , de BRITS RESCORDS al parecer es verdad lo que me dijo si va a lanzarse como cantante

Me quedo sorprendida el es un actor muy cotizado por todos tiene muchas fans pero mejor me concentro en lo mío me voy a mi baño me quito la ropa y me meto a bañar rápidamente termino salgo me pongo mi bata y con una toalla enredo mi cabello y lo pongo hacia atrás me dirijo a mi habitación para ver la hora, faltan 20 minutos para las 10 será mejor que me apure o Effie me va a matar , mientras me pongo a secarme el cabello con la secadora , tardo unos minutos pero ya veo la hora son las 10: 15

Corro rápidamente me pongo mi ropa interior , mi pantalón , la blusa que es de botones , los calcetines y los botines una vez teniendo puesto esto me dirijo a mi tocador y con la plancha me empiezo a hacer el cabello ondulado , solo hago un par de veces y listo me empiezo a maquillar me aplico un poco de base , con una esponjita lo agrego bien , me pongo un poco de rubor y labial natural en los labios es todo ( pues la verdad no me maquillo mucho cuando modelo las maquillistas son quienes me echan kilos de maquillaje , yo prefiero no maquillarme tanto porque cuando no estas maquillada la piel se te ve terrible así que prefiero no hacerlo y menos ahora que voy muy de prisa ) me pongo mi chaqueta y listo me veo en el espejo , pues me veo bien solo espero que a Effie le guste y lo principal que a Cinna le guste veo la hora y son las 10:20 estaba a punto de decir creo que por primera vez a Effie se le hizo tarde cuando sonó la bocina del auto de Effie tome mi bolso y mi celular y salí rápidamente estaba Effie con un vestido azul y mayas negras , zapatos negros y de pelo ondulado , salgo y me dice

Effie : guao te ves muy bien

Yo: en verdad que bueno que te gusta y tú también te ves muy bien

Effie : bueno mejor subamos o llegaremos tarde (yo solo asiento )

Subimos al auto y Effie le dice al chofer que nos lleve al restaurant NERAI

Y me voltea a ver y me dice

Effie : ahí es donde nos reuniremos con Cinna

Yo: guao es muy distinguido el restaurante

Effie : si lo sabes me estoy dando cuanta que hace mucho que no salemos (yo rio y asiento )

Rápidamente llegamos son las 10:30 y Effie dice

Effie : oh rápido bájate que ya debe estar aquí Cinna ( nos bajamos rápidamente pero entramos al lugar con mucha elegancia y clase )

Entramos es un lugar muy elegante, al entrar Effie pregunta por Cinna , y le dicen que está en una mesa cerca de las ventanas , Effie y yo caminamos en la mesa está un hombre alto más alto que yo , de piel morena , ojos negros , tiene delineado de color dorado en los ojos y cabello negro , Effie lo saluda

Effie : Cinna hola disculpa por el retraso ( dice mientras le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla ) mira ella es Katniss la chica de la que te hable

Cinna : no te preocupes lo importante es que ya estás aquí , oh así que tu eres Katniss

Yo: hola Katniss Everdeen mucho gusto ( le digo mientras lo saludo me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y nos dice )

Cinna : tomen asiento vamos a ordenar ( llama al mesero ) y bueno que van a ordenar ( mira a Effie )

Effie : yo quiero Best Bagel y café

Cinna : yo un The Grey Dog y tu Katniss

Yo: un The Grey Dog también ( creo que Effie se molesto porque pedi lo mismo que Cinna y por que un The Grey Dog es mucha comida me mira con un poco de furia )

Cinna : bueno al parecer tenemos los mismo gustos (sonríe ) y dime Katniss , Effie me dijo que quieres audicionar para ser una angelita de Victoria Secret

Yo: bueno si creo que me encantaría serlo , además creo que eso me ayudaría a abrirme puertas en el mundo del modelaje (creo que si le conte a Cinna esto sin sentir nervios es por que Cinna me da mucha confianza siento que es muy sincero )

Nuestra comida llega y empezamos a comer

Cinna: y dime Katniss no te da pena tener que modelar en ropa interior la mayoría de la modelos V S lo hacen

Yo : pues creo que no ( le digo aunque creo que en el fondo si me da vergüenza ) soy modelo y debo de hacerlo sin vergüenza ( sonrio )

Cinna : estoy de acuerdo contigo ( estamos terminado de comer y Cinna resive una llamada , se para y nos dice discúlpenme ) se aleja de nosotras y espero a ver por que me va a reganar Effie

Effie : vas bien solo que no debes de comer tanto

Yo: si esta bien no te preocupes de ahora en adelante voy a ir mucho al gimnasio, y crees que le este callendo bien a Cinna

Effie : yo creo que si ( en ese momento regresa Cinna , se sienta y nos dice )

Cinna: discúlpenme pensé que era de la oficina pero no era un amigo mio Peeta Mellark tal vez lo conozcan soy su amigo y diseñador

Effie : descuida , increíble Peeta Mellark es actor de la película "EL CHICO DEL PAN "

Cinna : si el , lo conocen

Effie : no

Cinna : bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos

Effie : a donde Cinna ( yo estoy igual de nerviosa que Effie por lo que vaya a decir )

Cinna : a la sesión de fotos de la nueva ANGELITA DE VICTORIA SECRET : KATNISS EVERDEEN ( que no lo puedo creer , es verdad lo que acaba de decir )

Yo: enserio Cinna (le digo muy emocionada)

Cinna : por supuesto Katniss eres la nueva Angelita de V S ( lo único que pienso es no lo puedo creer …...)

Continuara…

Espero y les esté gustando díganme por fa ;)


	3. Chapter 3

GRIL ON FIRE 12

CAPITULO 3

Aun en shock no puedo evitar sonreír y lanzarme a abrazar a Cinna (como ya había dicho Cinna me da mucha confianza, además gracias a, el voy a hacer una angelita de Victoria Secret )

Cinna llama al mesero y paga la cuneta y nos dice

Cinna : bueno vámonos tenemos que hacer la sesión de fotos y el video para anunciarte como la nueva Angelita de V S

Emocionadas Effie y yo le sonreímos y lo seguimos al salir afuera se para un auto y el chofer se baja y nos abre la puerta y Cinna nos dice

Cinna : suban por favor ( nosotras solo aceptamos , sube Cinna y le dice al chofer

Cinna: llévanos a la oficina de Victoria Secret ( el chofer solo asiente )

En el camino pienso espero y a Cinna le guste como me veo en ropa interior , la verdad es soy un poco tímida , y modelo ( dejo de pensar al detenerse el auto y Cinna nos dice )

Cinna : hemos llegado ( nos bajamo del auto , y lo que veo es un enorme edificio , Cinna nos dice acompáñenme , y nosotras lo seguimos )

Entramos y una mujer se acerca a Cinna y le dice : señor lo están esperando los fotógrafos y encargados de V S , Cinna solo le contesta

Cinna : hacia ya voy ( entramos en el elevador y Cinna marca el piso 12 , en un instante estamos en el piso 12 ) Cinna me pide a Effie y a mi que vayamos al cuarto donde dice Camerino , Effie y yo lo obedecemos entramos y esta solo , lo único que hay es ropa interior negra , Effie me dice

Effie : mira Katniss esa es la ropa que usan para las audiciones de modelos de V S

Yo: y siempre usan la misma, todas

Effie : claro que no esta es nueva ( en ese momento me entran los nervios , espero que todo salga bien )

En ese momento entra Cinna , me dice

Cinna : los demás miembros del grupo de Victoria Secret quiere que modeles para ellos , yo no les dije que lo habías hecho para mi porque estoy seguro que eres perfecta pero ellos se emocionaron y quieren verte ( creo que Cinna ve que me estoy poniendo nerviosa y se acerca a mi y me dice )

Cinna : tranquila creo y estoy seguro que lo vas a hacer muy bien , pongo toda mi fe en ti , siempre apostaría y apostare por ti ( eso hace que me tranquilice y me sienta segura , asiento con una sonrisa ) el me dice

Cinna : bien vamos tienes que ponerte la ropa interior negra , ¿estas maquillada ?

Yo: bueno me maquille yo sola hoy en la mañana

Cinna : bueno creo que te ves bien no es necesario mas maquillaje , luces hermosa (me meto al probador me quito mi pantalón , mi blusa , los botines y todo lo que traigo puesto y me empiezo a poner la ropa interior negra una vez puesta me miro en el espejo y no luzco tan mal ( Cinna me pregunta si estoy lista )

Cinna : lista Katniss

Yo: lista

Cinna: sal para verte ( salgo y veo la cara de Cinna y Effie de asombro )

Effie : luces hermosa

Cinna: maravillosa te ves increíble , realmente hermosa Katniss , ahora solo ponte estos zapatos ( me da uno zapatos cruzado de enfrente de color negro me los pongo y me para a verme en el espejo , oh por dios si me veo bien y eso que soy muy tímida)

Cinna me aplica fijador en el cabello y me dice

Cinna : listo ahora si estas lista , Katniss muestra mucha confianza en ti misma además van a grabar esto y a subirlo al internet para dar a conocer al mundo que eres la nueva Angelita de Victoria Secret , tu tranquila solo disfrútalo

Yo: así lo hare ( salimos y nos dirigimos a otro cuarto , Cinna nos dice

Cinna : Katniss tu espera aquí yo te anunciare y tu Effie ven conmigo te dejare en un lugar para que veas ( Cinna se va y deja a Effie regresa y me dice

Cinna: déjame ponerte un poco de brillo labial ( la verdad es creo que noto que me había estado mordiendo el labio y si así fue ) me lo aplica y me dice ) lista

Yo: lista (entra y dice les presento a la siguiente modelo) tengo un poco de nervios pero recuerdo lo que Cinna me dijo y eso es lo que hare

En ese momento entro camino , mientras sonrió hago algunas poses y me para enfrente del los demás miembros de V S , uno de ellos me pregunta

: ¿Tu nombre?

Yo: Katniss Everdeen ( digo mientras sonrió , creo que eso les pareció que tengo mucha confianza en mi misma )

Otro de ellos dice

: guao Cinna tenias razón es muy hermosa ( yo sonrió es forma de agradecimiento ) el que esta en el centro me dice

: y dime Katniss que vas a hacer el 8 de diciembre ( lo miro nerviosa y riendo al mismo tiempo y le contesto )

Yo: no lo sé ( el me dice )

: Vas a ser la nueva ANGELITA DE VICTORIA SECRET y estarás en VISCTORIA"S SECRET FASHION SHOW 2016

Yo: ( lo único que hago es sonreír de la emoción y Cinna se acerca y lo abrazo , a el y a Effie ) les agradesco a los demás miembros del grupo y nos vamos Cinna , Effie y yo , no dirigimos al Camerino y entramos Cinna me dice

Cinna : esto hay que celebrarlo ( yo mientras estoy tratando de cambiarme en el vestidor )

Effie : tiene razón Cinna , hay que celebrar Katniss ( salgo del vestidor y les sonrió )

Yo: yo esta bien pero solo los tres

Cinna : yo se en donde festejaremos

Effie : estoy de acuerdo con Cinna

Yo: si donde Cinna diga ( salemos afuera y esta el auto de Effie esperándonos antes de irnos le digo a Cinna )

Yo: van a publicar el video

Cinna : si hoy mismo se darán a conocer a las nuevas Angelitas de V S

Yo: muchas gracias Cinna , por todo ( le digo mientras lo abrazo )

Cnna : no te preocupes de nada , bueno paso por ustedes a las 9 pm , primero por Effie y luego por ti Katnnis

Yo: esta bien nos vemos ( subimos al auto y Effie me dice )

Effie : felicidades lo lograste

Yo: no Effie lo logramos

Continuara …..

Espero y les este gustan díganme por fa ;)


	4. Chapter 4

GIRL ON FIRE 12

CAPITULO 4

Effie me dejo en la puerta de mi apartamento le dije adiós mientras su auto se iba, subí los escalones de la entrada abrí la puerta y entre tome el ascensor pulse piso 12 (que era el último del edificio, mis padres decidieron regalármelo ya que la casa en que solía vivir estaba muy lejos del centro de la ciudad además era enorme para mi sola , así que aquí vivo ahora ) el ascensor se detuvo anunciándome que había llegado a mi apartamento , se abrió y salí , saque las llaves de mi bolso cuando sonó mi celular

Era un mensaje de Cinna

Cinna : prende el televisor ( abrí rápidamente la puerta sin contestarle el mensaje ) puse mi bolso en el sofá y me senté , tome el control remoto y prendí la tv , está en el canal de espectáculos ( es lo único que he visto estos días ) Caesar ( el presentador dijo )

Caesar : tenemos una reportera que al igual que otros medios de comunicación están esperando la llegada de Cinna el dueño y diseñador de Victoria Secret , para preguntarle si ya escogieron a las nuevas modelos de V S , vamos a ver que nos tienen ( aparece la reportera y muchos más medios de comunicación al parecer afuera de la casa de Cinna ) en ese momento se ve llegar el auto de Cinna ( la reportera dice )

R : que tal Caesar estamos aquí a la espera de Cinna para preguntarle si ya eligieron a las nuevas Angelitas de V S , miren ahí viene el auto de Cinna ( el auto se detiene y se abre la ventanilla de Cinna ( la reportera se acerca al igual que muchos otros reporteros ) esta le dice

R : Cinna es verdad que ya eligieron las modelos de V S

Cinna : si así es , el día de hoy se escogió a la última , a la numero 12

R : di nos Cinna tienes alguna que sea tu favorita , aunque todas deben de ser muy bellas no es así

Cinna : así es todas son muy bellas pero a mí me cautivo una y creo que cuando la conozcan a ustedes también los va a cautivar

R : dinos Cinna cuál es su nombre

Cinna : hoy en la noche lo sabrán ya que por la noche se subirán los videos con las audiciones , pero permíteme decirte antes de irme es la numero 12 ( el auto de Cinna avanza y deja a los reporteros

R: como ven Cinna tiene a una favorita, debe de ser muy bella para que la haya escogido, regresamos al estudio contigo Caesar (regresan con Caesar )

Caesar : saben me muero por que se llegue la noche para ver cuál es la favorita de Cinna , el siempre ha tenido muy buen gusto , nos vamos a un corte pero ya regresamos

Será que la favorita de Cinna soy yo eso debe ser , yo fui la última en ser escogida fui la numero 12 ( dentro de un par de horas todo mundo me va a conocer ) no puede evitar emocionar y pensar en que a partir de hoy debo empezar a cuidarme tanto física , como cuidarme de los paparazis

Bueno mejor me preparo para la cena con Cinna y Effie para festejar, decido poner música pop mientras busco que ponerme el clima sigue un poco frio así que no sé qué ponerme, empiezo a sacar algunos vestidos, y pienso en ponerme medias negras, creo que se verá un poco elegante, juvenil y sexy al mismo tiempo creo que a Cinna y a Effie les va a gustar

Elijo un vestido de encaje de manga larga, las mangas tiene encaje que permite ver mi piel , de enfrente es solo negro y de cuello un poco alto no mucho solo muy poco , de la parte de abajo es circular de piel , es hermoso es perfecto , debajo de este me pondré unas medias negras de rayas que en parte dejan ver mis piernas y unos zapatos algo formales en negro , espero y les guste , me pondré un abrigo largo de color camel es cuadrado con pequeñas raya de color azul y rojo , y cuello en azul

Bueno ya lo tengo , decido ponerme a desmaquillarme la verdad no tardo mucho ya que no tenía nada de maquillaje , me dirijo a mi baño me lavo los dientes y la cara , me pongo una bata de baño para estar más cómoda me dirijo a mi habitación y veo la hora son las 7: 30 decido relajarme pues aún falta , voy a la cocina por algo de comer prendo la tv , tomo un par de galletas , no demasiadas ya que a partir de hoy me tengo que cuidar me siento en el sillón y están dando las notas del momento , ya están por terminar van a dar la 3 ( las notas del momento son lo más importante del momento ) y pienso que el lugar 1 se lo llevara sobre las nuevas modelos de V S , escucho la 3 : Cinna el diseñador de V S tiene favorita entre las nuevas angelitas d es la numero 12 ( me sorprende eso ) 2: ya eligieron las nuevas Angelitas de V S ( que pienso no se supone que esa es la más popular ) 1 : Peeta Mellark de viaje a Nueva York ( esa me deja aún más atónita ) me siento un poco nerviosa y no se ni porque ( sacudo mi cabeza para alejar esas ideas )

Y prefiero ver la hora son las 8:20 será mejor que me empiece a cambiar apago el televisor y me dirijo a mi habitación, con una liga me hago un chongo para poder vestirme con más facilidad , me quito la bata y me pongo las medias y el vestido , me subo el cierre y me veo en el espejo , mmm se ve bien después los zapatos y me siento en una silla para empezarme a peinarme , tomo la plancha y empiezo a hacerme ondas un poco más risadas que las de en la mañana , me acomodo el cabello y sigo haciendo ondas termino y veo la hora son las 8:37 , rápidamente me aplico la base y la esparzo por toda mi cara , me decido a delinearme los ojos de color negro , me pongo rubor y me pinto los labios de rojo , un rojo hermoso

Me veo en el espejo me veo bien , me aplico mi perfume y lista son las 8:55 , me decido por un bolso de mano en el pongo mi celular y las cosas que traía en el otro bolso y justo cuando salía de mi habitación hacia la sala suena mi celular es Cinna

Cinna : Katniss estamos afuera esperándote ( le contesto )

Yo: ya bajo (me dirijo a la puerta, la abro y salgo, entro al elevador y elijo el piso 1) en un instante estoy abajo al abrir la puerta de la entrada bajo los escalones y esta el auto de Cinna el esta abajo

Cinna: hola Katniss luces hermosa sube por favor (me abre la puerta de atrás)

Yo: gracias Cinna (le digo y subo al auto ) en el asiento de enfrente va Effie con un vestido guindo , voltea a verme )

Effie : luces hermosa ( dice mientras Cinna sube )

Yo: gracias tu igual (le sonrio )

Cinna: listas (ambas asentemos)

Durante el camino Cinna me dice

Cinna : Katniss viste la tv cuando te mande el mensaje

Yo: yo sí, si la vi

Cinna : hablaremos de lo que dije en otro momento , pero dije la verdad ( sonríe )

Yo: si y gracias ( le sonrió ) en ese momento llegamos al restaurante , Cinna se baja y le da las llaves al mesero le abre la puerta a Effie , y después a mi , me da su mano y bajo , entramos al restaurante , Effie a la izquierda , Cinna en medio y yo a la derecha

Cinna nos lleva del brazo y le pregunta a la señorita ,

Cinna : la mesa que reserve

S: a nombre de quien

Cinna :Cinna V S

S: pasen por favor ( nos dirige hacia una mesa a la zona privada del restaurante , y nos sentamos a unos cuantos metros está el balcón , el cual da vista a la ciudad y hay copas de distintas bebidas

Nos sentamos y el mesero llega para recoger nuestra orden, los tres ordenamos la comida , yo algo leve , una ensalada , Effie una sopa de chapinones la especialidad de la casa, Cinna igual y de beber pregunta el mesero , Cinna le dice una botella de vino tinto

En ese momento suena mi celular….

Continuara ….

Espero y les esté gustando si es así díganme en el siguiente capítulo viene lo mejor ;)


	5. Chapter 5

GIRL ON FIRE 12

CAPITULO 5

En ese momento suena mi celular veo es mi mama, le contesto

Yo: hola mama dame un segundo (le digo a Cinna y a Effie ) me disculpan es mi mama

Cinna : no te preocupes ve al balcón ahí podrás hablar tranquila

Yo: gracias (les sonrió) ya regreso (me paro y me quito mi abrigo y me dirijo hacia el balcón)

Una vez estando ahí le contesto a mama

Yo: hola mama disculpa si no te conteste, lo que pasa es que estaba en un cena con Effie y…

Mama : no te preocupes te llamaba para preguntarte algo , hoy vi en la tv que ya fueron seleccionadas las nuevas modelos d dime como te fue

Camino hacia la orilla del balcón y le digo

Yo: prepárate

Mama: porque (me dice sorprendida)

Yo: eres la mama de la nueva Angelita de Victoria Secret (le digo mientras sonrió de la emoción)

Mama: que no lo puedo creer Katniss lo lograste, muchas felicidades cariño

Yo: gracias mama (en ese momento por encima de mi hombro veo que alguien entro al balcón también, siento que me está viendo)

Yo: bueno mama me tengo que ir, luego hablamos, es que no solo estoy cenando con Effie sino también con el dueño de V S

Mama: luego hablamos Katniss te quiero

Yo: yo igual ( apago mi celular y cuando estoy a punto de voltear , escucho una voz que me parece familiar , ( no puede ser esa es la voz de Peeta Mellark ) volteo rápidamente para ver quién es y si es el , está hablando por teléfono , lleva puesto un pantalón negro , una camiseta igual y una chamarra de piel negra también ( su cabello rubio brilla con la luz de la luna )

Prendo mi celular para que parezca que estoy ocupada pues ya termino de hablar (el ahora mira hacia la ciudad pero luego me ve a mi) que me está bien a mi (yo lo sé porque estoy viendo de reojo)

Decido salir de ahí porque me estoy poniendo nerviosa

Pero creo que a Peeta Mellark se le ocurrió lo mismo, él va entretenido con su celular o al menos eso parece

Al intentar salir al parecer yo me cruce por su camino así que chocamos, como pareciera que voy a caer él me toma con su brazo derecho y quedamos muy cerca , ambos estamos frente a frente , puedo ver sus hermosos ojos azules tan brillantes y siento su respiración ( mis manos , una de ellas con mi celular está tocando sus hombros

Prov Peeta

Como había estado grabando mi película ya me merecía unas vacaciones así que pensé en ir a visitar a mi amigo Cinna él es diseñador de V S

Así fue para no ir solo decidí invitar a Finick Odair , es muy amigo mío , de hecho mi mejor amigo , él también estuvo en la película la cual protagonice EL CHICO DEL PAN

Mi chofer nos llevó al aeropuerto y pensé que nadie se había dado cuenta de mi viaje pero no , cuando aterrizamos bajamos del avión y llegamos a donde me voy a hospedar prendí la tv y ya tenía el primer puesto en lo más relevante del momento aunque me asombro ver que la numero 3 la tenía , algo sobre Cinna según la nota , Cinna ya tenía favorita de modelos d era la numero 12 , la última , ya que no queríamos quedarnos encerrados decidimos salir a cenar a un restaurante , ya mañana me comunicare con Cinna

Llegamos al restaurante y pedimos una meza de las del fondo no quería que nadie me reconociera, solo quería descansar y disfrutar de mis vacaciones

Finick y yo ordenamos estábamos empezando a comer cuando sonó mi celular debe de ser Haymitch mi representante, le dije a Finick que iba ir a atender la llamada al balcón del restaurante

Me pare y me fui al llegar vi a una chica de cabello negro hablando por teléfono también entre y la vi de lado era muy hermosa, al parecer ella se dio cuenta que estaba viendo por qué redujo el tono el que hablaba (conteste mientras la veía de lado)

Yo: hola Haymitch

Haymitch : como sabias que soy yo

Yo: porque lo supuse

Haymitch : y como te va en tus vacaciones

Yo: bien, estaba cenando con Finick

Haymitch : disculpa por interrumpirte

Yo: no descuida

Haymitch : bueno solo quería saber cómo te había ido , pero supongo que ya sabes que todo muy ya sabe que estas en Nueva York

Yo: si ya lo sé, llegando lo vi, estoy en el primer lugar de noticia del momento

Haymitch : bueno disfruta de tus vacaciones y sin escándalos lo digo por Finick

Yo: no te preocupes adiós

Haymitch : adiós ( cuelgo y veo que la chica me estuvo observando y como vio que me di cuenta está haciendo como que está ocupada ) lleva puesto un vestido de encaje de manga larga en color negro , el encaje deja ver su piel , de abajo es de piel como mi chamarra , y unas medias negras que dejan ver sus piernas y unos zapatos con los cuales está de mi estatura o un centímetro más baja ,tiene cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos grises ( es realmente hermosa )

Creo que se dio cuenta que la estoy mirando y decide salir, yo camino también hacia la salida , pero voy viendo mi celular y cuando menos me lo espero choco con ella

Con mi brazo derecho la tomo de la cintura para que no caiga y con la mano izquierda la cual trae mi celular la trato de tomar más suavemente, pero estamos frente a frente, puede ver sus aún más hermosos ojos grises , siento su olor y su respiración , sus manos una de ellas con su celular están tocando mis hombros y lo único que hacemos es mirarnos a los ojos

Creo que quiero besarla (apenas la conozco pero siento una enorme necesidad de hacerlo, sus labios están hermosos pintados por un hermoso color de rojo

Estamos a centímetros de besarnos pero ella dice

: discúlpame (pero aún estamos abrazados)

Yo: no discúlpame tú a mí no me fije (ella va bajando sus manos y dice

: Me tengo que ir (yo aún la tengo de la cintura, ella ve mi mano sobre su cintura y me mira y le digo

Yo: oh disculpa (la suelto y me sonríe y yo igual le sonrió, y me dice)

: Bueno me tengo que ir (su sonrisa están hermosa como ella, me quedo como idiota viéndola irse, que se me olvida preguntarle su nombre)

Continuara….

Espero y les guste ;)


	6. Chapter 6

GIRL ON FIRE 12

CAPITULO 6

Prov Katniss

Estamos a centímetros de besarnos (pero que estoy pensando apenas y lo conozco) nos quedamos mirando hacia los ojos

Decido que me tengo que ir aunque no quisiera

Yo: discúlpame (pero aún estamos abrazados)

Peeta : no discúlpame tú a mí no me fije (ella va bajando sus manos y dice

Yo: Me tengo que ir (aún me tiene tomada de la cintura, veo su mano sobre mi cintura y lo veo y me dice )

Peeta : oh disculpa ( me suelta y yo le sonrió y el igual me sonríe , su sonrisa es hermosa ) le digo

Yo: bueno me tengo que ir (le sigo sonriendo y el solo se queda viéndome) camino rápido y llego a la mesa con Cinna y Effie

Effie : porque tardaste tanto

Yo: bueno es que…

Cinna : no te preocupes ( me siento y veo que ellos están por terminar ) como un poco pero la verdad es que se me ha quitado el hambre , Cinna me pregunta

Cinna : quieres vino tinto Katniss

Yo: si claro ( le doy mi copa y Cinna me sirve ) me pregunta

Cinna : pedimos el postre Katniss

Yo: si , Cinna ( llama al mesero y nos pregunta que vamos a ordenar )

Effie : un pan de queso

Cinna : un pastel de chocolate

Yo: una magdalena (el mesero se retira, pero antes de irse nos pregunta si queremos ordenar algo de beber) Cinna le dice que un café para cada uno

Mientras llega lo que ordenamos Cinna me dice

Cinna : era tu mama con quien hablabas

Yo: si era ella

Cinna : y ya le dijiste

Yo: si se puso feliz por mi , me dijo que luego hablamos , como le dije que esta cenando con ustedes

Cinna : que bueno ( llega el mesero y nos pone lo que ordenamos )

Effie : todo se ve delicioso

Cinna : así es

Yo: (sonrió , y volteo a ver hacia la recepción y no lo puedo creer ahí está , Peeta Mellark está saliendo del restaurante , Cinna no lo ve por que esta de espaldas , en parte agradezco porque , Cinna nos dijo que eran muy buenos amigos ) el parece también verme , yo decido voltear a comer mi postre y cuando veo nuevamente esta saliendo la puerta ( pero el voltea a verme y ambos nos vemos nuevamente a los ojos ) en ese momento su amigo ( que por cierto es Finick Odair , también actor , le habla y se lo lleva ) yo decido voltear a seguir comiendo mi postre

Cinna llama al mesero para que se lleve los platos y ahora solo dice

Cinna : quisiera hacer un brindis por Katniss Everdeen la nueva Angelita de Victoria Secret ( los tres levantamos nuestras copas y brindamos )

Effie : salud

Yo: salud ( Cinna ve la hora y son las 11:30 pm )

Cinna : será mejor irnos mañana tenemos cosas que hacer

Yo: que cosas Cinna

Cinna : quiero que vayas a mi oficina para empezar a trabajar en el vestuario del desfile de V S

Yo: a que hora

Cinna : a las 11: 30 am o 12

Yo: solo yo o Effie también

Effie : oh no yo iré de compras para ti así que no puedo solo iras tu

Yo: está bien a las 12 nos vemos

Cinna : de acuerdo ahí te estaré esperando ( llama al mesero y yo trato de querer pagar pero él me lo impide )

Cinna : yo te invite a cenar así que yo pago ( paga y nos vamos salimos del restaurante y traen el auto de Cinna subimos y Cinna pasa a dejarme primero a mi )

Llegamos a mi edificio y Cinna se para y se baja , me bajo y me dice

Cinna :como la pasaste

Yo : bien gracias por la velada Cinna ( le doy un abrazo y me despido )

Yo: adiós Effie ( Effie me dice adiós desde el auto y Cinna antes de subir me dice )

Cinna : nos vemos mañana

Yo: si mañana ( el auto de Cinna se va y yo empiezo a subir los escalones de la entrada , entro al edifico y tomo el ascensor y elijo piso 12 , en lo que sube el elevador checo mi celular tengo un mensaje de Effie

Effie : dice Cinna que cheque en internet , que ya deben de haber subidos los videos de las nuevas modelos de V S

En ese momento se abre el elevador, salgo y saco mis llaves abro la puerta y entro, rápidamente prendo la computadora mientras inicia, me quito mi abrigo , el vestido , los zapatos y las medias negras , ahora camino hasta el baño en ropa interior , tomo mi bata de baño y regreso con ella puesta pero sin amarrar de enfrente , veo en la computadora son las 12 en punto abro una pestaña y me voy a el canal de videos , pongo en el buscador

Audiciones de las nuevas modelos de Victoria Secret

Y aparece un video con todas las audiciones de las 12 modelos, la mía es la última ya que soy la numero 12, decido ver las todas, me llama la atención la chica del número 1, se ve que es muy presumida, de cabello rubio y ojos de color de azul, ella y la numero 2 al parecer se creen mucho, la numero se llama Glimmer y la numero no sé por qué no vi bien su nombre , otra que me llama la atención es la numero 4 es una chica de cabello rojizo y piel blanca , su nombre es Annie Cresta , es mucho más delgada y baja que yo , pero es muy bonita , después de un rato pasan la once y por ultimo voy yo ( eso me pone nerviosa )

Pasan a Cinna y a los demás miembros del grupo de V S

Cinna : les presento a la modelo número 12 , entro yo ( oh por dios , al menos si me veo bien , con esa ropa interior negra , camino y hago algunas poses y me preguntan mi nombre les digo cual es , otro de los miembros del grupo dice

: guao Cinna tenias razón es muy hermosa ( yo sonrió es forma de agradecimiento ) el que esta en el centro me dice

: y dime Katniss que vas a hacer el 8 de diciembre

Yo: no lo sé ( el me dice )

: Vas a ser la nueva ANGELITA DE VICTORIA SECRET y estarás en VISCTORIA"S SECRET FASHION SHOW 2016

Yo: ( lo único que hago es sonreír de la emoción y Cinna se acerca y lo abrazo , a el y a Effie ) les agradezco a los demás miembros del grupo y nos vamos Cinna , Effie y yo ,

Ahí termina el video de las audiciones decido ponerme mi pijama e irme a dormir y eso mismo hago

Prov Peeta

Después de solo ver a la chica a la cual casi beso , recuerdo que Finick me esta esperando para cenar

Regreso con el y me siento y Finick me dice

Finick : adivino Haymitch

Yo: si era el

Finick : y para que te quería

Yo: para decirme que ya todo mundo sabía que esta aquí en Nueva York y para preguntarme como me había ido

Finick : y para decirte que no armaras un escándalo , aunque nunca lo haces , ese es mi trabajo ( ríe )

Yo: eso es verdad (rio) y ya terminaste

Finick : no te estaba esperando ( solo comemos lo que ordenamos y le digo a Finick )

Yo: quieres ordenar algo más

Finick : no mejor vámonos al departamento ( Finick llama al mesero y pide la cuenta ) este rápidamente la trae nos dirigimos hacia la recepción y cuando Finick esta pidiendo las llaves del auto algo hace que voltee , no lo puedo creer es la chica , con la cual casi me beso

Está sentada con dos personas más, un hombre el cual está de espaldas y no puedo ver su cara y una mujer de cabello rubio y piel blanca

Están comiendo el postre , voltea a verme y nuevamente puedo ver sus hermosos ojos grises pero es solo por un momento al ver que medí cuenta que me está viendo voltea y sigue hablando con quien está sentada , le dan las llaves a Finick y salimos a fuera esta nuestro auto , antes de irme volteo a ver a la chica y esta mirándome , nuevamente nos vemos directamente a los ojos ( pero en ese momento Finick me jala del brazo para decirme que ya es hora de irnos me voy y ya no la veo ,

Subimos al auto, yo conduzco y Finick es mi copiloto, rápidamente llegamos al apartamento afuera nos espera el encargado al cual le damos las llaves del auto y el se encarga de meterlo a la cochera entra y tomamos el elevador y marcamos el piso 12 , que es el que estamos , Finick abre la puerta y entramos ( el apartamento es grade tiene una habitación para Finick y otra para mi

Entramos y Finick dice

Finick : recuerdas el día de hoy suben los videos de las nuevas modelos de V S , hay que ver los espero y estén bonitas

Yo: Finick ( yo no soy así como Finick , el siempre ha tenido muchas novias espero y algún día una lo haga sentar cabeza )

Finick trae la computadora y busca en el canal de videos

Rápidamente aparece lo empezamos a ver y Finick dice que la numero 1 es la más bella y un poco la numero 4, seguimos viendo y Finick dice que todas están bonitas pero más la 1 y un poco la 4

Ya está por terminar y recuerdo lo que vi hoy en la tv y le digo a Finick

Yo: sabes el día de hoy vi en las notas del momento que la número 3 la tenía una noticia sobre Cinna y una modelo de V S ( Finick para el video para escucharme )

Decía que Cinna había dicho que tenía favorita y era la numero 12, en qué lugar vamos

Finick : sigue la 12 , debe de ser muy bonita para que Cinna la allá elegido ( me dice ) hay que ver cual es la que Cinna eligio ( continua el video )

Aparece Cinna y dice

Cinna : le presento a la numero 12 ( entra es una chica de cabello negro , piel blanca con algunos lunares y ojos grises ) esta en ropa interior negra , modela y hace algunas poses

Finick : no pues déjame felicitar a Cinna tiene excelente gusto , es realmente hermosa

No lo puedo creer sigo en shock, es la chica del restaurante digo en voz alta que Finick me ve confundido)


	7. Chapter 7

GIRL ON FIRE 12

CAPITULO 7

Finick voltea a ver y me dice

Finick : de que hablas Peeta ( le digo )

Yo: déjame ver el video después te explico (es ella, claro que es ella, ahora entiendo el hombre que estaba con ella era Cinna )

Se para y les sonríe, una hermosa sonrisa

Los miembros del grupo de V S, le dicen, uno de ellos le pregunta su nombre ( ella le responde )

: KATNISS EVERDEEN ( Katniss Everdeen ese es su nombre es hermoso )

Otro de los miembros del grupo le dice

: Guao Cinna tenías razón es muy hermosa (ella le sonríe en forma de agradecimiento) el que está en el centro le dice

: y dime Katniss que vas a hacer el 8 de diciembre ( ella le contesta )

Katniss: no lo sé (él le dice)

: Vas a ser la nueva ANGELITA DE VICTORIA SECRET y estarás en VISCTORIA"S SECRET FASHION SHOW 2016

(Lo único que hace es sonreír de la emoción y Cinna se acerca y la abrazo, él y la otra mujer que estaba en el restaurante ) les agradece a los demás miembros del grupo y se va con Cinna y la mujer que la compaña

Ahí termina el video de las audiciones, en ese momento me siento feliz porque Cinna debe saber sobre ella

En ese momento Finick me dice

Finick : y ahora me vas a decir de que hablabas ( le explico todo lo que me sucedió )

Y Finick me ve sorprendido y me dice

Finick : sí que tienes suerte Peeta por lo que me contaste estas enamorado , además ella es realmente hermosa y Cinna debe saber dónde vive

Yo: mañana voy a ir a la oficina de Cinna ( como ya va a ser la 1 am decidimos dormirnos

Prov Katniss

Estoy dormida y siento como los rayos del sol entran por mi ventana decido despertarme y tomo mi celular y veo la hora son las 9 am

Me levanto y me pongo mis pantuflas me dirijo a la cocina prendo la tv y esta el programa de Caesar

Esta hablando no se de que, tomo un plato , una cuchara y vaso , los pongo en la mesa y me dirijo a hacia el refrigerador tomo la leche y el jugo de naranja los pongo en la mesa y voy a la cocina por el cereal en ese momento escucho que Caesar dice

Caesar : vamos a hablar de nuestro actor favorito y de las nuevas modelos de V S , ya sabemos cual es la favorita de Cinna y también como se llama

Eso me deja aún más nerviosa así que corro hacia el comedor y me ciento, me sirvo el cereal y la leche y el jugo de naranja

En es momento dice Caesar

Caesar : como ya saben Peeta Mellark está de vacaciones en Nueva York y por supuesto que mandamos a nuestro camarógrafos y varios medios más enviaron paparazis a seguirlo para ver que hace , ya pronto le tendremos información sobre él , solo me queda decir , cuídate Peeta Mellark

Bueno ahora vamos con la información sobre las modelos d si ustedes no lo vieron pues es momento de que lo vean pero antes de eso vean lo que les tenemos, ya sabes quién es la favorita de Cinna , si así es

Todas las modelos son hermosas pero en especial a mi , creo que concuerdo con Cinna , ella es realmente hermosa vean el video de la audición

(Pasan el video )

No lo creen es realmente hermosa, creo que ya soy su fan número 1 ( me siento muy nerviosa y feliz de lo que está diciendo )

Su nombre es KATNISS EVERDEEN, tiene 17 años y es realmente hermosa, ahora te entiendo Cinna

Ahora que la conocemos estoy seguro que todos los medios de comunicación van a estar tras ella y si ustedes como yo la adoran estén atentos que muy pronto les tendremos más información sobre esta chica

Se van a un corte y yo no paro de sonreír de felicidad ( me pregunto a misma ) eso quiere decir que ya soy famosa ( eso hace que me ponga nerviosa y feliz ) desayuno con calma mientras veo la tv , termino y decido sentarme en la sala para seguir viendo

Decido ver la hora y ya son las 10:30, Cinna me dijo que a las 12

Pero como me voy a duchar prefiero irme a mi habitación, decido poner un poco de música pop mientras busco lo que voy a usar para ver a Cinna

Abro mi closet y veo una falta circular negra es muy corta pero me decido por ella, la combino con una blusa azul cielo de cuello y manga larga , es un poco formal y unos zapatos con cintas en color rojo . Para completar el atuendo un bolso de mano negro con un detalle en dorado en la parte donde se abre.

Una vez teniendo todo listo veo mi celular y van a ser la 11 así que me apresuro hacia el baño, me saco la ropa y entro a la regadera. Rápidamente me doy un baño, salgo y me pongo mi bata y una toalla en el cabello. Me dirijo a mi habitación veo la hora 11:15

Decido ponerme mi ropa interior y luego me dirijo a mi tocador, me seco el cabello con la secadora estoy por terminar y veo la hora 11:30.

Rápidamente termino y me dirijo hacia la cama ahí está mi ropa, me pongo la falda después la blusa, la meto dentro de la falda para que se vea mejor

Me pongo los zapatos y me dirijo al tocador me aplico la base del maquillaje, las sombras, rubor y por ultimo labial rojo en los labios .

Me peino con mi cepillo y decido ponerme todo mi cabello con un poco de ondas , las cuales son naturales ( así es mi cabello) hacia mi lado izquierdo .

Me veo en el espejo y lista , pongo mis cosas en mi bolso . En ese momento suena mi celular contesto y es Effie

Effie : hola Katniss como no sabía en que ibas ir a ver a Cinna y además que ahora que eres una angelita de V S te contrate un auto con chofer para que te lleve a donde quieras

Yo: está bien gracias Effie otra cosa que me quieras decir , que sea rápida mentengo que ir sino voy a llegar tarde a ver a Cinna

Effie : ahora que me recuerdas ten cuidado ahora que saliste en la tv ya varios medios deben de andar tras de ti , cuídate

Yo: si no te preocupes eso are ( le digo aunque eso me dejo pensando )

Effie : adiós luego hablamos

Yo: si adiós (como creo que no estoy bien maquillada decido ponerme unos lentes negros y salir)

Afuera del edificio está un chofer el cual, es moreno y alto , bajo los escalones y llego hasta donde esta el ( me explica lo que ya me había dicho Effie y yo solo asiento )

Me abre la puerta de atrás subo y el rápidamente también sube le digo

Yo: llévame a la oficina de Cinna ( el solo asiente ) decido distraerme con mi celular en lo que llegamos lo abro y veo por casualidad las distintas aplicaciones de redes sociales

En ese momento pienso que es buena idea tener mis redes sociales entro a twitter me registro y ya rápidamente tengo una cuenta de twitter

Decido tomarme una foto para ponerla en mi perfil , me tomo la foto ( pero para ello me quito los lentes )

La subo a mi twitter y listo entro a Instagram y me registro nuevamente

Decido poner la foto que puse en twitter ya luego la cambiare ( en ese momento veo que llegamos a la oficina de Cinna )

El chofer se baja y me abre la puerta, bajo y le digo espérame aquí (solo asiente)

Camino hacia la puerta esta se abre entro y me dirijo hacia la recepción pregunto por Cinna , su recepcionista me dice que Cinna me espera ( asiento y camino hacia el ascensor entro y pulso el ultimo piso , el 24

En un instante llego , salgo del ascensor veo a la secretaria de Cinna y ella me dice antes de que yo le pregunte

: Señorita Everdeen , el señor Cinna la espera , pase por favor (yo solo asiento , ella me abre la puerta , me quito los lentes y los pongo en mi bolso y entro )

Veo a Cinna que ve por la ventana la hermosa vista que tiene desde su oficina voltea a verme y me sonríe ( camina hacia mi para saludarme )

Cinna : Katniss que bueno que llegaste ( me dice mientras me da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla )

Yo: disculpa si te hice esperar ( le digo mientras nos saludamos )

Cinna : no te preocupes , lo importante es que ya estas aquí , bueno tomemos asiento ( ambos nos sentamos en uno de los sillones que da vista hacia la ciudad )

Yo: dime en que te soy útil

Cinna : tu seras quien cierre los desfiles de V S ( eso me emociona ya que quien los cierra es quien lleva el mejor traje de todos )

Yo: no pues gracias , es un honor para mi

Cinna : veras como serás quien los cierre , tienes que verte realmente hermosa , más de lo que ya te ves , asi que si te llame es para poder tomarte la medidas para empezar a hacer tu traje que usaras

Yo: pues gracias por los halagos y aquí estoy para que me tomes las medidas

Cinna : muy bien empecemos , pero para ello tienes que estar en ropa interior ve a cambiarte al baño ahí hay ropa elige la que quieras ( dejo mi bolsa y me dirijo al baño , rápidamente me decido por un traje en color negro )

Salgo y Cinna me dice

Cinna : ves no debes de ser timida eres muy hermosa no tengas miedo de demostrar que lo eres ( yo solo le sonrio )

Cinna toma una cinta para medir, mide mi altura, espalda, cintura, brazos, piernas y todo lo que cree necesitar

Por fin terminamos y Cinna me dice que vaya a cambiarme, obedezco y me dirijo a cambiarme cuando alguien abre la puerta o casi , la secretaria de Cinna rápidamente cierra la puerta para que no vean

En es momento realmente se lo agradezco , me dirijo a cambiarme cuando escucho que Cinna sale y habla con alguien , termino de cambiarme y me arreglo el cabello como lo tenía , salgo del baño y me dirijoa los sillones tomo mi bolso

Y cuando abro la puerta estoy a punto de decirle a Cinna que si me puedo ir cuando

Oh por dios no lo puedo creer es el …..

Es Peeta Mellark

Continuara …..

Hola espero y les esté gustando , si es así díganme , para seguirla la verdad es que ya no sé si continuarla ;) :(


	8. Chapter 8

GIRL ON FIRE 12

CAPITULO 8

Me despierto por los rayos del sol que entran por la ventana

Veo la hora 10:30, me levanto y me dirijo al baño, para ducharme, entro y me quito todo, me meto a la regadera, me doy un tranquilo y relajante baño

Al terminar me pongo una toalla y con otra me seco el cabello, camino a mi habitación mientras termino de secarme, decido prender la tv para ver qué hora es

Están las notas del momento , 3 cuídate Peeta Mellark porque hay paparazis tras de ti , 2 Caesar y Cinna tienen los mismos gustos ( esa me dejo intrigado ) y por ultimo , 1 KATNIS EVERDEEN la modelo del momento ( esa me recuerda que tengo que ir a ver a Cinna ) veo la hora son las 11 , me cambio rápidamente , me pongo un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro , una camiseta blanca y una chamarra de piel en color azul , me peino y me agrego perfume y listo

Salgo de mi habitación para buscar a Finick , él está sentado en el comedor , el desayuno está servido y el esta comiendo

Finick : vaya ya era hora , creí que no saldrías a buscar al amor de tu vida ( me dice en un tono burlón)

Yo: estoy despierto desde las 9 ( le digo sonriendo )

Finick : oh claro Señor Mellark , tomo asiento acompañarme a desayunar o el amor de tu vida te ha robado hasta el hambre ( dice riendo )

Yo: está bien te acompañare ( le digo riendo y me siento )

Mientras desayunamos Finick me pregunta

Finick : y dime vas a ir con Cinna

Yo: si eso hare

Finick : bueno cada quien su rumbo , mientras buscas a la Cenicienta esa , yo voy a salir

Yo: ( me da risa lo que acaba de decir y le sonrio ) esta bien solo nada de escándalos Finick ( le advierto )

Finick : si papa ( rie ) nos vemos luego

Me dice eso y sale por la puerta, termino de desayunar y veo la hora 11:30

Decido ir a mi habitación, entro al baño me lavo los dientes y salgo nuevamente. Creo que estoy listo es hora de ir a ver a Cinna

Salgo del edificio y afuera está el mesero este ordena a otro que traiga mi coche

Lo trae y subo le agradezco y arranco, manejo tranquilamente hasta llegar a la oficina de Cinna , es un enorme edificio de 24 pisos , en el último esta la oficina de Cinna

Me estaciono a orillas de la entrada , bajo y entro la recepcionista me sonríe , creo que ya me reconocio .

Tomo el ascensor y pulso 24 , mientras llego decido checar mis redes sociales entro a twitter y veo que varios de mis seguidores incluidos Cinna , ahora siguen a Katniss Everdeen

En ese momento se abren las puertas del elevador así que decido apagar mi celular

Salgo del ascensor y como no hay nada de la secretaria de Cinna , camino hacia la puerta de la oficina y cuando estoy por abrirla totalmente , la secretaria de Cinna la cierra de un portazo , la miro desconcertado , pero me dice

: discúlpeme señor Mellark pero no puede entrar el señor Cinna esta con una modelo y me prohibió que deja entrar a alguien, si desea ya debe de estar terminando espérelo

Yo: si esta bien disculpe ( me dirijo hacia uno de los sillones y me siento )

En ese momento sale Cinna , quien al verme se dirige hacia mi para saludarme

Cinna : Peeta Mellark que gusto que me visites ( me dice mientras estrechamos nuestras manos )

Yo: estoy de vacaciones por aquí y como no visitar a mi diseñador y amigo Cinna

Cinna : que bueno que te acuerdes de mi ( rie )

Yo: como olvidarte (rio ) oh por cierto disculpa por lo de hace unos segundos creí que estabas solo y como siempre me has dicho que no necesito preguntar para entrar …

Cinna : no está bien mi secretaria tendría que haberte dicho que está tomándole las medidas a una de las nuevas modelos de V S , lo malo era que ella estaba ropa interior

Yo: oh no sabes cómo lo siento , para la próxima siempre voy a tocar la puerta

Cinna : aunque creo que para ti hubiera estado bien , como estaba ( dice riendo y yo solo le sonrio ) no te creas es una broma

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la oficina de Cinna y sale ella…

Me quedo paralizado viéndola, es ella, es Katniss Everdeen , ella al igual que yo solo me ve sorprendida.

Cinna voltea y le dice

Cinna : que bueno que saliste Katniss voy a presentarte a un muy buen amigo mío ( ella camina y esta a un lado de Cinna, lleva puesto una blusa azul y una falda circular negra , la cual deja ver sus muy hermosas piernas , zapatos bajos rojos y labial rojo también, con esos zapatos noto que sest centrimetros más baja que yo ) el es Peeta Mellark ( se dirige a mi ) Peeta ella es Katniss Everdeen ( solo nos quedamos viendo por un par de segundos , hasta que Cinna , se aclara la garganta para que nos saludemos )

Estiendo mi mano y le digo

Yo: Peeta Mellark gusto en conocerte (ella me da su mano)

: Katniss Everdeen igualmente (nos quedamos unos segundos tomados de la mano mientras Cinna vuelve a aclararse la garganta, nos soltamos y nos quedamos viendo)

Cinna : bueno y por qué no vamos a comer los tres

Yo: me parece buena idea

Katniss : bueno yo …( es interrumpida por Cinna )

Cinna : nada Katniss vamos a comer ( Cinna en medio yo en la izquierda y ella … Katniss en la derecha Cinna nos lleva caminado cuando , la secretaria dice

: Señor Cinna tiene junta con los miembros de V S ( Cinna voltea con una risa un poco burlona)

Cinna : oh lo olvidaba ( nos voltea a ver ) lo siento chicos será en otra ocasión

Nosotros lo miramos aliviados ( por que en realidad si tenía nervios , oh vaya de lo que me salve pienso )

Cinna : pero vayan ustedes y mañana si vamos a cenar y me cuentan como les fue ( corrección tengo nervios de lo que acaba de decir Cinna , que si voy a ir )

Como creo que ambos sabemos que a Cinna no le gusta que lo contradigan ambos caminamos hacia el elevador entramos y antes de que se cierre Cinna nos dedica una sonrisa burlona (yo presiono el último piso y empezamos a descender)

Ambos estamos en silencio, hasta que me animo a decir

Yo: escucha si quieres no vamos a comer, no quiero obligarte

Katniss : no por mi están bien ( eso hace que sonría y creo que hasta ella se sorprendió y se dio cuenta que a mí me alegro que aceptara )

Se habrá el elevador y salgo primero yo, seguido de ella, caminamos hasta las ventanas, ella les da la espalda para verme a mi (para verme a mí con sus hermosos ojos grises lo único que yo hago es sonreírle)

Katnis : me esperarías mientras llamo a mi …( eso me pone tenso ) chofer para que se vaya ( pero eso me pone feliz y tranquilo )

Yo: claro que si (digo sonriendo) saca su celular y le llama , la llamada es realmente corta , en lo ella habla veo hacia afuera al otro lado de la calle , me pareció ver un hombre con una cámara , termina de hablar y me dice

Katniss : listo ya le avise a mi chofer ( me estoy dando cuenta que cada vez tenemos más confianza )

Yo: está bien vamos (caminamos y bajamos los escalones, nos dirigimos a mi auto, abro la puerta para que Katniss entre, ella me agradece con una sonrisa y entra cierro la puerta . Camino rápidamente para subir yo, subo enciendo el auto y la veo luce tan hermosa. Decido enfocarme en manejar aunque no puede la chica que me gusta esta a mi derecha y además tiene una falda realmente corta…

Continuara….

Les está gustando díganme por fa, porque no sé si seguirla, gracias por sus reviews atte : JIAFOREVERPRS ;)


	9. Chapter 9

GIRL ON FIRE 12

CAPITULO 9

Durante el camino Peeta no dejaba de verme, pero aun nadie dijo nada, ambos nos observábamos de reojo

Llegamos a un hermoso restaurante, muy elegante, en ese momento se me vino a la mente, oh no puede ser y si alguien nos ve van a empezar los chismes y…

Peeta me saca de mis pensamientos cuando le da las llaves al mesero que las espera, Peeta rápidamente se dirige a mi puerta y la abre , me da su mano para que baja la tomo y le sonrió , el hace lo mismo , me dedica una hermosa sonrisa , una sonrisa por la cual cualquier fan de Peeta moriría

Caminamos hacia la entra del restaurante , yo voy a la izquierda y el a la derecha

Entramos y rápidamente la recepcionista reconoce a Peeta , esta se acerca a nosotros

R : buenas tardes Señor Mellark , es un honor que nos visite que tipo de mesa quiere , tenemos una con vista a la ciudad o una … ( dice antes de que Peeta la interrumpa )

Peeta : una privada con vista a la ciudad

R : como ordene , síganme por favor

Ambos vamos tras ella nos ubica en una muy hermosa mesa tiene un paisaje hermoso, está en un balcón

R : tomen asiento ya viene un mesero ( esta se va rápidamente )

Peeta retira la silla para que yo me siente, después se retira a su lugar que es enfrente de mí

Peeta : espero y te guste lo que escogí …

Yo: si es muy lindo tiene una muy hermosa vista

Peeta : me alegra que te guste

Yo: si gracias , ( decido decir algo para tener conversación )

Yo: y cuando llegaste a Nueva York

Peeta : el mismo día que te conocí ( eso me deja helada y muy nerviosa )

Yo: oh mmm… que casualidad ( digo tratando de evitar el tema )

Peeta : mira Katniss no sé qué es lo hallas pensado de mi ese día pero no creas que yo … ( es interrumpido por que ve al mesero )

M: que van a ordenar ( nos ve sorprendido , creo que ya sabe quienes somos , no deja de verme a mi y luego a Peeta )

Peeta se da cuenta de ello y dice rápidamente

Peeta : la especialidad de la casa

M: y de beber ( dice mientras observa lo nervioso e incomodos que estamos Peeta y yo )

Yo: vino acorde a la comida ( digo cortantemente )

Peeta : eso es todo ( este se va )

No puede evitar y le digo a Peeta

Yo: creo que ya nos reconoció

Peeta : si lo si quieres nos vamos

Yo: no está bien, solo esperemos que no nos vean los paparazis

Peeta : bueno será mejor olvidar eso

Yo: estoy de acuerdo contigo

En ese momento llega la comida que ordenamos, empezamos a comer, (creo que cada vez nos tenemos más confianza)

Peeta : y dime cuántos años tienes

Yo: tengo 17 y tu

Peeta : igual , tal vez te preguntaras porque te estoy preguntando pero me interesaría conocerte ( eso que oí es lo que acaba de decir , oh no lo puede creer Peeta Mellark me quiere conocer , eso me puso nerviosa , y porque estoy nerviosa )

Yo: bueno ….. ehhh

Peeta : no creas que … quiero que seamos amigos

Yo: si esta bien a mi también me interesa conocerte ( que acabo de decir )

Peeta : que bueno eso me agrada (dice con una de sus hermosas sonrisas y yo le regalo una también )y dime aceptarías salir conmigo nuevamente

Me mira creo que ve que me sonroje

Peeta : para ir nos conociendo mejor además que tu podrías ser una buena guía turista

Yo : si claro ( digo con una sonrisa )

Peeta : que te parece hoy a cenar si quieres puedes llevar a alguien , no se a una amiga

Yo: bueno la verdad es que no creo no tengo a una amiga cerca (veo como en parte festeja por lo que dije )

Yo: pero está bien si vamos solo los dos ( creo que en parte eso quería Peeta y yo también )

Hola espero y les siga gustando , disculpen la tardanza y que este muy corto , pero no he tenido tiempo mañana mismo subo el 10 , díganme si les gusto por fa ;)


	10. Chapter 10

GIRL ON FIRE 12

CAPITULO 10

Continuamos comiendo y al terminar, Peeta está apunto de preguntarme otra cosa cuando suena mi celular

Peeta: y dime tienes…

Yo: me disculpas tengo que atender la llamada

Peeta (me dice gentilmente) si está bien

Me dirijo hacia el balcón y contesto mientras observo la vista es realmente hermoso

Yo: hola Effie

Effie: como sabias que era yo

Yo: vi tu número

Effie: y donde estas, aun sigues con Cinna

Yo: no estoy comiendo con… (Oh por dios que va a pensar Effie y no quiero que me esté molestando con Peeta y yo…)

Effie : con quien Katniss , con Cinna ( dudo en responderle , pero decido hacerlo )

Yo: con Peeta … Peeta Mellark

Effie : que … de donde lo conoces

Yo: bueno… eh… luego te cuento

Effie: si , no lo hagas esperar (me dice emocionada)

Yo: ok luego hablamos (cuelgo) me quedo viendo el paisaje y un poco sorprendida por la reacción de Effie

Escucho que Peeta me dice

Pee: todo bien

Yo: si era mi representante Effie

Peeta: es muy linda la vista desde aquí ( dice mientras camina y se pone a mi lado derecho )

Yo: si es muy hermosa

Peeta: Katniss yo quiero… (Me dice y yo volteo ambos quedamos demasiado cerca y viéndonos a los ojos, eso me pone nerviosa)

Yo: Peeta yo… ( Peeta se acerca aún más y me toma de la cintura , de una forma delicada , no sé qué me pasa pero lo abrazo , poniendo mis manos en su nuca , acercándolo a mi )

Lo único que hacemos es mirarnos a los ojos acercándonos poco a poco esperando, que nuestros labios se rosen…

Pero el mesero el cual parece no percatarse de como estamos nos habla

M: van a pedir algo de postre… (Creo que se queda sorprendido de ver cómo estamos)

Lo único que hago es sonreírle a Peeta y el hace lo mismo, con mis manos lo acerco y juntamos nuestras frentes , después de eso me retiro hacia la mesa y Peeta me sigue

Peeta: no la cuenta por favor

M: como ordene (se retira)

Peeta : nos vamos

Yo: si ( le digo con algo de vergüenza y confianza )

El mesero regresa y Peeta como un caballero que es paga , nos retiramos del lugar y estamos en la entrada cuando Peeta me dice

Peeta: sube rápido , creo que vi a un paparazi

Yo: si ( digo nerviosa , pienso en el escándalo que eso armaría )

Subimos rápidamente ya en el coche Peeta me dice

Peeta: y a dónde quieres que vayamos

Yo: no se a donde tú quieras

Peeta: que te parece si vamos a … ( no termina la palabra por que se esta fijando por el espejo )

Yo: que sucede ( le digo nerviosa )

Peeta: creo que nos siguen ( eso me puso los nervios de punta )

Yo: y ahora que hacemos

Peeta: bueno no creo que conozcan donde vives , pero si quieres … ( lo interrumpo )

Yo: no está bien vamos a mi casa ( le indico en donde y Peeta conduce rápido )

Peeta: creo que ya no nos siguen ( eso me tranquiliza )

Yo: que bueno

Peeta: y cuál es tu apartamento

Yo: el de enfrente (se detiene) es el último piso

Peeta: en mi apartamento también es el último piso

Peeta se baja rápidamente y ya casi abrí la puerta pero el, la abre y me ofrece su mano, la tomo y ambos sonreímos

Entramos al edificio esta el señor encargados de los autos de los huéspedes del edificio

S: buenas tardes señorita Everdeen

Yo: buenas tardes Plutarch , puedes meter ese Ferrari negro a la cochera

Plutarch : claro que si ( veo a Peeta y este le entrega las llaves )

Plutarch se va y Peeta me ve , caminamos hacia el elevador

Entramos y no decimos nada vamos en el piso 7 , cuando Peeta decide hablar

Peeta: Katniss y con quien vives

Yo: vivo sola

Peeta : muy independiente ( dice sorprendido y riendo )

Yo: claro y tu

Peeta: también solo o casi , vivo con mi mejor amigo Finnick Odair

Yo: y eres el hermano o el papa ( digo en broma )

Peeta : un poco de ambos ( dice riendo )

Yo: que interesante ( digo riendo , en ese momento el elevador nos anuncia que hemos llegado )

Salgo y Peeta me sigue

Peeta: y dime como es Katnis Everdeen

Yo: soy rara y única ( digo riendo mientras saco las llaves para abrir )

Peeta : interesante ( dice riendo ) me gustaría saber más sobre ello

Yo: enserio ( le digo sorprendida )

Peeta: si me interesa conocerte Katniss

Yo: guao a mi también me interesa conocerte Peeta Mellark

Abro la puerta y veo que, pero antes de entrar Peeta me toma de la mano y me retacho hacia el , estamos nuevamente muy cerca , suelto mi bolso y pongo mis manos en la nuca de Peeta , Peeta tiene sus manos en mi cintura y espalda

Con mis manos acerco su cabeza a mi cuello , siento como su aliento esta en mi cuello , yo también me abrazo y me acerco al cuello de camiseta y a su cuello , puedo oler su olor y también el de su perfume , nos fundimos en un abrazo tan reconfortante

Nos separamos un momento pero estamos aun cerca , le doy un beso en su mejilla izquierda , me da uno en mi mejilla izquierda también , nos vemos directamente a los ojos puedo ver sus hermosos ojos azules , son realmente hermosos , ambos sonreímos

Nos volvemos a abrazar como estábamos pero sorpresa se abre la puerta …

Oh no es … Effie ( eso me molesta y me avergüenza )

Effie se aclara la garganta para hacerse notar , ambos sonrojados nos separamos , volteo a verla

Yo: Effie mmm… el es Peeta Mellark ( Peeta rápidamente se acerca para saludar a Effie )

Peeta : Peeta Mellark mucho gusto

Effie: Effie Trinket un placer , y por que no pasas Peeta

Yo : bueno la verdad es que … ( Effie nos mira de una manera que nos pone nerviosos a mi y a Peeta )

Peeta : lo que pasa es que yo ya me tengo que ir ( se voltea y se dirige hacia mi )

Peeta : pasa por ti Katniss

Yo: si ( estamos hablando muy nerviosamente )

Peeta: a las 8 pm

Yo: a las 8

Peeta : buenos nos vemos ( saluda nuevamente a Effie y se acerca a mi nos damos un pequeño abrazo acompañado por un beso en la mejilla )

Yo: nos vemos ( Peeta entra al elevador y nosotras a la casa )

Oh no puede ser Effie va empezar con su interrogatorio…

Continuara….

Espero y les esté gustando díganme por fa ;)


	11. Chapter 11

GIRL ON FIRE 12

CAPITULO 11

Entramos al apartamento y Effie se sentó en uno de los sillones, yo camine e hice lo mismo, sabía que Effie quería una explicación

De un instante a otro Effie me dijo muy emocionada

Effie: dime Katniss de donde lo conoces (eso me dejo sorprendida pensé que estaría enojada)

Yo: bueno… Cinna nos presentó pero yo ya lo conocía

Effie: y de donde lo conocías tú (suspire y comencé a contarle todo, lo del balcón la primera vez y todo lo que hasta ahora había sucedido)

Effie: te imaginas que tú y Peeta Mellark salieran, serian la pareja más famosa de Hollywood y de todo el mundo, serian perfectos aunque eso si serian perseguidos por todos los paparazis (dice mientras yo la observo sorprendida por lo que está diciendo)

Yo: bueno Effie tampoco es que Peeta ya se me alla declarado

Effie: pues creo que está esperando conocerte mejor y pasar más tiempo contigo

Yo: pues…. (No sé qué contestarle tiene razón Peeta me dijo que me quiere conocer, pero que tonterías estoy diciendo)

Yo: bueno Effie y dejando eso (trato de evitar el tema ya que me pone nerviosa) como te fue de compras

Effie: tienes closet nuevo, toda esta divino, tienes zapatos, vestidos, bolsos, maquillaje, joyas etc.

Yo: oh muchas gracias (le sonrió)

Effie: escuche que Peeta te invito a cenar ya tienes mucho de donde elegir, yo me tengo que ir tengo cosas que hacer tu disfruta de tu cita con Peeta Mellark (dice me da un pequeño abrazo y toma su bolso camina hacia la puerta, yo solo me quedo sentada, antes de salir me dice)

Effie: y hey Katniss recuerda ten cuidado con Peeta , pero principalmente con los paparazis

Eso que dijo me dejo pensando ambas cosas me pusieron nerviosa

Para olvidarme de eso fui a la cocina y tome un vaso de agua, tome del refrigerador un empaque con fresas mi fruta favorita

Me dirigí hacia el sillón prendí la tv estaba el programa de Caesar , pero solo vi cuando decía regresamos , comía las fresas mientras estaban algunos anuncios cuando pasaron la notas del momento , eso me interesa

Como son las 5 más relevantes no tardaron mucho la 3 me llamo la atención , La modelo favorita de Cinna de V S , la 2 también , Ella es Katniss Everdeen la nueva Angelita de V S ( aparecía una foto mía en ropa interior , esa me avergonzaba un poco) y la ultima la que me dejo atónita , 1 Peeta Mellark tiene novia nueva ( aparecía una foto de Peeta y yo subiendo a su auto y otra en donde estábamos abrazados en el balcón del restaurante ) oh por dios y si ya saben que soy yo …

No… no deben de saber, porque si lo supieran hubieran dicho mi nombre sin pensarlo dos veces

En ese momento suena mi celular, tomo mi bolso y lo saco , lo tomo y contesto

Yo: bueno (Ni siquiera me tome la molestia de ver quien era ya que estaba aún atónita )

: hola eres tu Katniss ( reconoci su voz al instante era Peeta )

Prov Peeta

Después de la incómoda y nerviosa platica con la representante de Katniss y después que estuvo en el cielo por unos minutos gracias a el abrazo de Katniss , no me quedaba una duda , me gustaba Katniss , no de hecho podría decirse que estoy enamorado de ella

Cuando su representante nos sorprendio me sentí nervioso , cosa que casi nunca me pasaba

Yo soy una persona que no tiene miedo expresarse pero con Katnisss era diferente , tenia y tengo miedo de cometer un error y que ese error me aleje de Katniss , y la verdad es que creo que mi vida sin Katniss no tendría sentido para mi . desde la primera vez que la vi , pensé en que nunca mas quería que se alejara de mi , y hare todo para que ella se fije en mi , aunque creo que yo también le gusto

Sin darme cuenta el ascensor se detiene avisándome que estoy en la recepción , en esta , esta Plutarch ( al instante me da mis llaves ) me dirijo a la cochera , entro y veo que mi auto está casi n la entrada , me subo y lo enciendo arranco , voy por la cuidad y por estar pensando en lo que me sucedió hoy con Katniss no me doy cuenta que ya he llegado a mi edificio

Afuera del edificio esta el encargado de los autos , se acerca , justo cuando yo bajo

E: señor Mellark quiere que meta su auto a la cochera

Yo: si pro favor ( le doy las llaves y entro a la recepción , tomo el elevador y en un instante estoy en el ultimo piso

Entro y esta Finnick viendo tv

Finnick : hey Peeta hasta que llegas

Yo: y ese milagro que no andas de fiesta

Finnick: ahh hoy no tenia ganas

Yo: eso no lo puedo creer'

Finnick: y dime Romeo como te fue con Julieta ( diec en tono burlon )

Yo: bien pero …

Finnick : que cosa

Yo: no nos digas Romeo y Julieta ( le digo riendo )

Finnick: ahh creí que era otra cosa, bueno ven acompáñame van a pasar las notas del momento las 5 más relevantes

Yo: está bien vamos a ver ahora que dicen de mi ( digo algo cansado, mientras me siento en el sofá , al lado derecho de Finnick )

Como son las 5 más relevantes no tardaron mucho la 3 me llamo la atención , La modelo favorita de Cinna de V S , la 2 también , Ella es Katniss Everdeen la nueva Angelita de V S ( aparecía una foto de Katniss en ropa interior , luce realmente hermosa)

Finnick me dice

Finnick: mira Peeta es tu novia

Yo:Finnick ella no es mi novia (digo algo nervioso)

Finnick: bueno no es pero tu quieres que lo sea

Yo: ya deja oir

Y la ultima la que me dejo atónito, 1 Peeta Mellark tiene novia nueva (aparecía una foto de Katniss y yo subiendo a mi auto y otra en donde estábamos abrazados en el balcón del restaurante )

Sentía como estaba sonrojado, nervioso y un poco asustado , oh no ahora no van a dejar de seguirme

Yo aun estaba atonito , cuando Finnick me saco de mis pensamientos

Finnick : no que no eran nada y la prensa se entero primero que yo he ( no le contesto nada solo lo miro atonito )

Yo: tengo que hablar con Katniss ( digo y me dirijo a mi habitación , escucho como Finnick me grita desde la sala)

Finnick: que van a formalizar (dice mientras se ríe)

Tomo mi celular y busco el numero de Cinna , para pedirle el de Katniss , estoy seguro que el lo debe de tener

Por fin lo encuentro , esta sonando el celular de Cinna

Yo: bueno hola Cinna

Cinna: hola Peeta , que pasa

Yo: bueno quería pedirte un favor

Cinna: dime Peeta que se te ofrece

Yo: ( con nervios le digo ) me puedes dar el numero de Katniss

Cinna: el numero de Katniss , para que

Yo: bueno es mmm …

Cinna: viste las notas relevantes verdad

Yo: ( Cinna ya se entero de todo ) si es por eso que lo necesito

Cinna: anota ( me da el numero y yo lo anoto )

Yo: muchas gracias Cinna te debo una

Cinna: ya me explicaran ambos que se traen

Yo: ok gracias me tengo que ir ( Cinna cuelga )

Rápidamente marco el numero de Katniss el celular esta sonando …

Katniss: bueno (Creo queni siquiera se tomo la molestia de ver quien era ya que zona atónita )

Yo: hola eres tu Katniss ( creo que reconoció mi voz )

Katniss: Peeta ( dice realmente sorprendida )

Continuara …

Espero y le este gustando díganme por fa ;)


	12. Chapter 12

GIRL ON FIRE 12

CAPITULO 12

Yo: Peeta ( digo realmente sorprendida)

Peeta: Katniss viste las notas mas relevantes

Yo: si ( es lo único que alcanzo a decirle )

Peeta: Katniss yo … ( dice parece estar muy nervioso) creo que necesitamos hablar …

Yo: si tienes razón

Peeta: si quieres yo puede aclarar a los medios que no eres mi novia … ( lo dijo , esas ultimas palabras me dejan nerviosa y sonrojada )

Yo: mmm siii.. será mejor vernos en persona ( que es lo que acabo de decir )

Peeta: si que te parece si paso por ti

Yo: pero no te van a estar siguiendo ( creo que en parte quiero ver a Peeta pero me preocupan que lo sigan )

Peeta: no , mi amigo Finnick me va emprestar su auto y veras que no

Yo: esta bien a que hora pasas

Peeta: te parece bien a las 6:30 pm

Yo: si esta bien

Peeta: ok nos vemos

Yo: nos vemos ( decido colgar )

Pero que rayos estoy haciendo , ahh Dios mio espero y no nos descubran

Veo la hora y son las 5:05 pm , decido ir a darme un baño

Entro a mi habitación me quito la ropa que traigo puesta y la pongo en el bote de la ropa sucia

Me dirijo al baño me quito el poco maquillaje que tengo puesto , decido relajarme , pongo mi música favorita y me meto a la tina , y me relajo

Estoy empezando a dormirme y si eso hago…

Prov Peeta

Después de que Katniss colgó salgo hacia la sala donde esta Finnick

Finnick: hey Peeta y que van a formalizar ( dice con una enorme sonrisa burlona)

Yo: por ahora no ( digo siguiéndole el juego )

Finnick: y que piensas hacer

Yo:Finnick mi querido amigo necesito un favor

Finnick: y ahora que Mellark

Yo: necesito que me emprestes tu auto

Finnick: que… ( me mira desconcertado )

Yo: asi como oíste

Finnick: te vas a ver con Katniss

Yo: si

Finnick: esta bien pero si armas un escándalo tú le dirás a Haymitch que esta vez no fui yo

Yo: no te preocupes nada de eso pasara

Finnick : no ocasionaras un escandalo

Yo: no, tu no serás el culpable de un escandalo

Finnick : mmm ( me mira desconcertado)

Yo: eso sería el fin del mundo ( le digo riendo)

Finnick : muy gracioso ( dice algo molesto )

Yo: entonces que si o si

Finnick: tengo opción ( dice mientras me da las llaves de su auto , un Maserati negro )

Yo solo le sonrio , después me dirijo a mi habitación me dirijo a mi baño me doy una ducha rápida y salgo hacia mi habitación mientras me seco el cabello con una toalla pienso en Katniss y eso hace que sonría

Me dirijo a mi closet tomo rápidamente un pantalón negro, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de piel negra

Decido ponerme unos tennis negros, me peino y me agrego un poco de perfume y listo salgo de mi habitación

En la sala sigue Finnick

Finnick: ohh listo romeo

Yo: Finnick ( le digo para que no me llame asi )

Finnick: oh perdón listo joven Peeta

Yo: que hora es ( le digo mientras busco mi celular en la mesa de la sala )

Finnick : las 5:50 pm a que hora es la cita

Yo: ( eso me sonrojo y me puso nervioso ) no es una cita Finnick

Finnick : claro que lo es

Yo: será mejor que me vaya ( camino hacia la puerta )

Finnick : si no hagas esperar a Katniss

Salgo decido ponerme una gorra y unos lentes negros para que no me conozcan

Llego a la recepción y salgo , al estar en la calle miro hacia todos lados y camino rápidamente entro a la cochera y veo el auto de Finnick , subo y arranco

Cada instante veo por el espejo para asegurarme de que nadie me sigue

Llego al edificio donde vive Katniss pienso en subir pero no decido llamarle

Suena su teléfono…

Prov Katniss

Abro los ojos y veo que ya es muy tarde pienso la cita con Peeta

Me levanto rápidamente me pongo la bata de baño, las pantuflas y enredo una toalla en mi cabello

Me dirijo a mi habitación veo la hora en mi celular son las 5:30

Oh por dios ya mero va a llegar Peeta

Me quito la bata de baño y me empiezo a secar con una toalla, cuando termino me pongo mi ropa interior después me dirijo a mi closet, lo veo y lo veo por fin me decido por algo

Quiero ir cómoda así que decido ponerme un pantalón azul muy oscuro podría decirse que parece negro, una blusa de mangas largas del mismo color y encima una chaqueta del mismo color esta es parecida a un suéter solo que tiene unos 5 botones algo separados, de zapatos opto por unos botines de unos 10 cm de alto en color café oscuro

Después de ponerme todo menos la chaqueta me siento enfrente a mi tocador, me veo y luzco bien sin maquillaje decido ponerme mi crema de siempre, me peino mi cabello un poco húmedo y este se hace un poco ondulado, me pongo un poco de brillo labial (solo para humectar mis labios) y mi perfume

Veo la hora 6:25, suspiro de alivio estoy lista, estoy a punto de ponerme mi chaqueta cuando suena mi celular , lo tomo y contesto

Yo: hola

Peeta: hola Katniss soy Peeta esta lista

Yo: si, en donde estas ( digo con una sonrisa de felicidad)

Peeta: bueno estoy aquí abajo del edificio, subo o…

Yo: como gustes

Peeta: subo

Yo: ok te espero (ambos hablamos algo bobos)

Me pongo mi chaqueta, tomo mi bolso ( de color negro es muy pequeño , en el solo llevo mi celular y nada mas )

Camino hacia la puerta antes de que llegue la tocan , camino rápidamente y la abro y ahí esta Peeta Mellark , lleva puesto un pantalón negro, camiseta negra , una chaqueta de piel negra y unos tenis negros , tiene esos hermosos ojos azules , su cabello rubio algo húmedo y su sonrisa , su sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera ( pero que es lo que estoy pensando )

El lo único que hace es verme y sonreírme

Lo único que hago es sonreírle, al parecer ambos pensamos igual ya que vamos vestidos casi iguales

Peeta: lista para irnos

Yo: si lista (salgo cierro la puerta , caminamos juntos hasta el elevador , yo a la derecha y el ala izquierda )

Entramos y mientras baja el elevador decido preguntarle a donde vamos

Yo: y Peeta a donde vamos

Peeta: es una sorpresa

Yo: está bien esperare

Bajamos y antes de salir veo a Peeta ponerse una gorra y unos lentes negros

Yo decido ponerme mis lentes también , ambos volteamos a vernos y lo único que hacemos es sonreírnos

Salimos del edificio y justo enfrente esta un Masetari negro ese debe ser el auto de Finnick

Caminamos hacia el , Peeta me abre la puerta para que suba ( yo le agradezco con una sonrisa y subo )

Peeta rápidamente sube al auto lo enciende y arranca, estamos ambos en el auto nadie dice nada

Salimos afueras de la cuidad supongo que debemos ir a un bosque porque es lo que se encuentra afueras de la cuidad

Peeta me pregunta

Peeta: y Katniss te gusta la naturaleza

Yo: si diría que mucho

Peeta: dime cual es tu estación favorita

Yo: sin duda el invierno aunque me gustan mucho también las otras , y la tuya Peeta

Peeta: el verano y por que te gusta el invierno

Yo: la verdad es que me gusta mucho el frio y tu porque te gusta el verano

Peeta: me gusta el calor y la playa, y te gusta el verano

Yo: si es muy es muy divertido ir a la playa gusta el y te gusta el invierno

Peeta: si es acogedor

Yo: si

Veo que estamos llegando y si acerté es un bosque el cielo esta despejado asi que podremos ver las estrellas, Peeta se detiene y apaga el auto

Peeta: bueno hemos llegado ( me dice con una sonrisa mientras me ve )

Yo: ufff que bien ( digo algo aliviada y le dirijo una sonrisa )

Peeta se quita el cinturón de seguridad , baja y se dirige rápidamente a mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar

Yo me quito también el cinturón Peeta abre la puerta y me ofrece su mano para bajar la tomo y le sonrio

Peeta cierra la puerta y ambos estamos parados viendo el paisaje

Es realmente hermoso se puede sentir el olor a bosque

En un momento Peeta me dice

Peeta: sígueme (me toma rápidamente de la mano derecha y me jala para que corra y lo siga)

Ambos sonreímos felices, corremos por el bosque hasta llegar a una zona que pareciera es el centro esta despejada hay pasto pequeño y suave

Nos detenemos en medio de esa zona Peeta aún me tiene tomada de la mano ambos nos sentimos nerviosos lo puedo sentir

Peeta me voltea ver y…

Continuara …

Hola como están espero y les haya gustado en el siguiente empieza el romance Evellark disculpen la tardanza les agradezco sus reviews

Otra cosa Katniss es como Gigi Hadid ( en el tema de modelo )

En el estilo es una combinación de Taylor Swift y Gigi Hadid

Aunque en modelos también seria una combinación de ( Adriana Lima , Behati Prinsloo y Gigi Hadid )

Johanna ( será una modelo también como Karlie Kloss )

Glimmer ( será como Candice Swaneopel)

Clove ( será como Lily Aldridge)

Saludos pronto subiré mas capitulo mandemende reviews si les gusto :)


	13. Chapter 13

GIRL ON FIRE 12

CAPITULO 13

Peeta se voltea estamos frente a frente, aún estamos tomados de la mano, lleva su mano derecha hacia mi y me acomoda uno de mis cabellos

No podemos evitar mirarnos ambos sonreímos, Peeta se acerca a mi y se suelta de mi mano

Esta cada vez mas cerca que siento su respiración , pones sus labios sobre los míos y lleva sus manos a mi cara tomándola entre ellas

Dándome un cálido y tierno beso en los labios , sus labios calidos me sientan tan bien , yo llevo mis manos a su cuello para poder estar mas cerca

Es mi primer beso es tan sin miedo

Al rato de unos segundos nos separamos por la falta de aire , ambos nos vemos y solo nos sonreímos

Peeta me sonríe y me toma de la mano , el se sienta en el suave pasto y me invita sentarme

Yo accedo y me siento junto a el , Peeta se acerca a mi para que yo pueda recargarme en el y eso ahogo

Luego de unos minutos Peeta se acuesta en el pasto y yo lo sigo , estamos recostados viendo las estrellas

Peeta: katniss esta es la mejor noche de mi vida

Yo: (sonrio al escuchar lo que dijo) la mía también

Peeta: te amo katniss (me dice para luego ambos voltearnos a ver )

Yo: yo mas Peeta (es todo lo que decimos , solamente nos quedamos observando , durante mucho tiempo)

Después de un rato Peeta se acerca a mi y yo me recargo en su pecho , el me rodea con su brazo y asi estamos durante la mayoría de la noche

Están relajante estar con el que ambos nos quedamos dormidos

Después de un rato me despierto y veo que parece ser ya muy tarde o mas bien dicho temprano

Volteo mi cabeza hacia Peeta quien al sentir que lo veo me sonríe ,

Peeta: veo que ya despertaste (dice para luego darme un beso en la frente )

Yo: si asi es y tu no estabas dormido

Peeta: si solo que antes te observe un poco y sabes es muy placentero hacerlo

Yo: (no hago otra cosa que dedicarle una sonrisa sonrojada por lo que dijo )

Yo: que hora es (le pregunto adormilada )

Peeta: mmm (saca su celular y se fija) son las 3 am

Yo: que (no puede ser Effie me va matar )

Peeta: si yo también estoy sorprendido por la hora el tiempo se paso rapidísimo será mejor que te lleve a tu casa

Yo: si ya es muy tarde aunque …

Peeta: que sucede

Yo: si por mi fuera me quedaría siempre

Peeta: ( me ve con una hermosa sonrisa ) yo estaría contigo toda la vida

Peeta se para y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme y la acepto , antes de irnos Peeta me dice

Peeta: katniss me quieres real o no real

Yo: Peeta por que eso de real

Peeta: es que en este mundo del espectáculo algunas cosas no son reales

Yo: (le sonrio en sinónimo que he entendido ) siendo asi te amo real (me sonríe con una gran felicidad )

Se acerca a mi y toma mi cara entre sus manos , me acerca a el y yo hago lo mismo

Ambos nos fundimos en un hermoso y delicado beso , sus labios tan suaves y perfectos hacen que no quiera dejarlo

Después de unos minutos nos separamos , me toma de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta el auto , subimos y arranca

En un par de minutos estamos ya en la cuidad , al entrar se puede ver que esta un retén de policías hay camarógrafos

Yo: oh rayos

Peeta : tranquila (se pone unos lentes y continua )

Al llegar justo donde se encuentran un policía detiene el auto y se acerca por la ventanilla de Peeta

P: buenos días

Peeta: buenos días

P: de donde vienen (dice mientras me observa a mi y a Peeta , oh creo que me reconoció )

Peeta: del bosque `

P: ok sus documentos o identificación

Peeta: no los traigo lo que sucede es que …

P: bajese por favor

Yo: no espere …

Peeta: esta bien ( Peeta obedece y se baja )

Peeta: esta bien le diré quién soy ( Peeta se quita los lentes y el policía se asombra al verlo)

P: es …

Peeta: si soy Peeta Mellark

P: señor Mellark disculpe

Peeta: no esta bien solo hacia su trabajo

P: disculpe puede volver a su auto ,(Peeta sube al auto y ya me siento mas tranquila) me podría dar su autagrafo

Peeta: si claro , (firma una libreta y se la entrega)listo

P: una pregunta no conozco a la señorita que lo acompaña (Peeta me ve atónito )

P: creo que la he visto en la tv , oh claro es Katniss Everdeen

Yo: si soy yo ( trato de sonreír ahora que me han descubierto )

P: es un placer conocerla

Yo: gracias ( digo en tono amable )

Peeta: bueno nos tenemos que ir (dice mientras se pone los lentes )

P: si claro sigan su camino

Peeta: le podría pedir un favor

P: si el que guste

Peeta: si le preguntan sobre la señorita no diga su nombre por favor

P: si como usted me lo pide

Peeta: bueno muchas gracias (Peeta enciende el auto )

P: si de nada

En ese momento un hombre con una cámara se acerca hacia donde estamos

:hey Scott , estas seguro que no has visto a nadie de Hollywood ( termina la frase y toma su cámara preparándola para tomarnos la foto y grita)hey es PEETA MELLARK

Peeta arranca a toda velocidad , volteo a ver y hay mas hombres con cámaras toman fotos al auto desde lejos

Cuando ya estamos a una distancia lejana Peeta se detiene ,

Yo: ¿quién era?

Peeta: Liam Swift un prestigioso paparazi , esta siempre en busca de las celebs para tomarles todo tipo de fotos y venderlas a muy buen precio a las revistas

Yo: crees que nos reconoció

Peeta: a ti no a mi si

Yo: lo siento ¿y si te arma un escándalo? Por mi culpa

Peeta: no te disculpes además yo encantado de que me relacionen contigo ( me dirige una sonrisa que me alegra después de lo ocurrido )

Peeta: bueno vamos a casa porque ya van a ser las 3:30 am (arranca y nos vamos)

Yo: si y mañana empieza todo

Peeta: que empieza

Yo: entrenamiento y todo lo referente al desfile de V S

Peeta: o si debe ser muy agotador

Yo: ohh si aun no empieza y ya me siento cansada

Peeta: bueno pero aquí me tienes a mi para tus ratos de descanso (sonríe de una manera tan hermosa )

Yo: pues creo que asi ya no me cansare tanto

Llego al edificio y Peeta se para enfrente de este , nos bajamos y nos paramos en la entrada justo en la puerta

Yo: bueno pues ya llegamos

Peeta: si

Yo: adiós Peeta ( me acerco hadarle un abrazo pero el me besa y yo acepto el beso , este dura unos minutos para luego soltarnos)

Peeta: hasta mañana katniss

Yo: hasta mañana Peeta

Camina hacia su auto se sube y arranca y antes de que yo entre me dice adiós

Entro y en la recepción esta Plutarch

Yo: hola Plutarch (digo algo nerviosa y sonrojada )

Plutarch: buenos días señorita Everdeen

Yo: adiós (le dedico una sonrisa tonta y tomo el elevador )

En un instante estoy en mi piso , abro la puerta y entro , la cierro y camino hacia mi habitación me quito lo que trigo puesto y me pongo el pantalón de la pijama en color rojo con pequeños gatitos y una camiseta blanca , para después meterme a la cama justo cuando estoy poniendo la alarma a entra Effie a mi habitación

Effie: muy bonitas horas de llegar katniss

Yo: lo siento se me fue el tiempo volando

Effie: esta bien mañana hablaremos ( sale de mi habitación y me quedo sola )

Por fin a dormir , pero como dormiré justo ahora que pienso en Peeta y que mis sueños se están volviendo realidad …

Hola como están disculpen que no había subido capitulo pero es que algunos comentarios pues me hicieron sentir sin ganas de continuar , pero ahora que estuve leyendo algunas de mis historias las voy a continuar

Ya casi es el "desfile de VICTORIA SECRETS " en GIRL ON FIRE 12

Espero y le este gustando díganme por fa ;)


	14. Chapter 14

GIRL ON FIRE 12

CAPITULO 14

Prov Peeta

Después de dejar a Katniss en su apartamento me diriji hacia mi apartamento , de camino hacia allá me encontra muy feliz pensando en Katniss y en lo feliz,que iba a dar a su lado . Pero para mi sorprese me paré una cuadra antes y vi a muchos paparazzi. Oh rayos pensé ahora hasta saben donde vivo , me puse mis lentes y decidí seguir . En cuanto me vieron todos se acercaron al auto lo rodeaban , solo veía los flash de las cámaras , los paparazzi gritan

Peeta de donde vienes , con quien estabas

Hice una mueca de cansancio y decide salir del auto, para mi sorpresa estaban cuatro hombres altos que llevaban traje negro , Guardaespaldas pensé

Uno de ellos se acerco y me dijo

G: señor Mellark nosotros seremos sus nuevos guardaespaldas

Yo: que bien ( dije con ironía )

Baje del auto y camine hacia la entrada del edificio por supuesto rodeado por los guardaespaldas y por los muchos paparazzi , estos me gritaban que de donde venia , que si había estado acompañado , que si tenia novia entre otros , estaba apunto de decirle a los guardaespaldas que entreria cuando uno de ellos grito

"Peeta es verdad que la chica que te acompañaba hace un rato es tu novia"(eso que dijo me dejo atónito )

Sin pensarlo me detuve y decide hablar , todos enfocaron sus cámaras a mi

Yo: hola que tal como están buenas … buenos días (sonreí al ver que ya era de mañana )

P:hola Peeta ( contestaron todos a unísono para luego reír por mi titubeo )

Yo: supungo que me quieren hacer una pregunta

Se escucho el mormullo de todos pensando en que preguntarme , pero rápidamente uno de ellos dijo

P: si así es Peeta de donde venias a estas horas de la madrugada

Yo: bueno de una charla con alguien (sonríe al recordar de donde )

P: Peeta estabas con una chica

Yo: pues … (pensé en no decirle pero ) si así es (todos se alarmaron al oírme decir eso )

P: es tu novia ?

Yo: no , no lo es ( dije algo nervioso )

P: Peeta la chica con la que hace unos momentos Liam Swift te fotografió es tu novia o en eso andas (con esa pregunta todos los lentes de las cámaras se pusieron aún más sobre mi )

Yo: bueno me tengo que ir adiós ( me despide tras un escandalo de gritos que me pedían que contestara )

Entre a la recepción seguido por el mismo guardaespaldas del auto

G: descuide señor Mellark nosotros haremos guardia aquí afuera

Yo: si está bien ( le dije para luego tomar el ascensor )

En unos segundos estaba en la entrada de mi departamento

Saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta , entre y me encontré a Finnick quien se asomaba por la ventana

Finnick: baya Peeta que buenas horas de llegar ( dijo mientras caminaba hacia adentro y se centaba en el sofá )

Yo: si lo se , se me fue el tiempo ( dije tratando de excusarme para luego sentarme en el sillón enfrente de Finnick )

Finnick: pero bueno deja eso ya viste que tienes nuevo changuitos (rio de manera burlona )

Yo: si ya vi ahora no podre salir sin ellos ( dije algo fastidiado )

Finnick: Arbernathy tenía que hacerlo los paparazzi te siguen cada vez mas

Yo: pues si …

Finnick: y que me dices de las fotos que te han tomado con Cenicienta

Yo: que … que fotos Finnick ( dije asombrado )

Finnick: las de el balcón en el restaurante y la de hace rato

Yo: bueno de la del restaurante ya sabía pero que … ( dije atónito )

Finnick : si la del auto donde escapaban de LIAM

Yo: que hay fotos ( le dije a Finnick un tanto molesto )

Finnick: si se ve claramente que eres tú y la chica pues como yo ya conozco a Katniss si la reconocí (yo simplemente veo a Finnick atónito )

Yo: y se ve la cara de Katniss (le pregunto preocupado)

Finnick: no porque esta de lado ( al escuchar esto me siento un tanto aliviado )

Yo: bueno será mejor que vayamos a dormir lo poco que queda (me para para dirigirme a mi habitación )

Finnick: si ya van a ser las 4 am (se para igual que yo ) pero dime Peeta como le harás ahora que te están siguiendo más que nunca y que te van a seguir con mayor razón para mañana ya todo mundo habrá visto las fotos

Yo: pues ya veremos mañana ( digo mientras tomo la perilla de la puerta de mi habitación )

Finnick: y ella vale la pena?

Yo: no sabes cuánto ( le digo mientras se me dibuja una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara )

Finnick: ok hasta … mañana

Yo: si hasta mañana

Entro a mi habitación y me dirijo hacia el baño, me quito lo que traigo puesto y me pongo el pantalón del pijama que es en color azul cielo con rayas en blanco y una camiseta blanca

Después de eso me dirijo hacia mi cama cuando se me viene a la mente unas frases

Me metí a la cama y después tome un cuaderno de mi cajón y una pluma ( por lo general siempre llevo conmigo este cuaderno , tiene una pasta negra y en la parte de enfrente tiene un pájaro el cual sujeta una flecha con el pico , alrededor esta un circulo es un Sinsajo , le guardo mucho cariño por que me lo regalo mi padre cuando comencé como actor )

Recuerdo que me dijo : "En este cuaderno escribirás todas las grandes ideas que tengas , porque estoy seguro que además de ser un gran actor , serás un gran escritor ".

Después de tan gratos recuerdos decidi volver a lo que estaba a punto de escribir , pensé en que podría ser mi primer canción para mi primer álbum

Lo tomo y lo abrí , tome la pluma y la lleve hacia mis labios tratando de pensar

Y cuando menos lo esperaba sonó en mi mente la que podría ser la música , una intro de unos 21 segundos

Para que luego llegara a mi mente las primeras estrofas

"Ellos no son dueños de mi"

"No soy una pieza en su juego"

"No pueden controlarme"

"Ellos serán los únicos culpables"

"Nunca voy a fracasar"

"No me daré por vencido en esta pelea"

"Voy a darles nada, nada, nada"

"Solo un beso y voy a estar enganchado a tu fuego"

Después de escribir todo eso guarde mi cuaderno y me dispuse a dormir , aunque dudo mucho que lo logre

Mi mente no hace otra cosa que recordarme a Katniss , estoy totalmente seguro que eso que acabo esta inspirado en lo que me esta sucediendo con ella

Creo que estoy enamorándome de Katniss Everdeen .

Hola como están espero y les este gustando díganme por fa , por cierto hice un Twitter sobre el Finc para que , me sigan ahí subiré como serian los outfits de Katniss y de los demás personajes entre otras cosas

Asi esta el Twitter: GIRL ON FIRE 12 jiaforeverprs3

Att: tal vez se le ocurre lo primero de la canción girl on fire


	15. Chapter 15

GIRL ON FIRE 12

AVISO

HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO Y BIEN DISCULPEN LA DECEPCION AL VER ESTE CAPITULO PERO ME HE MUDADO Y NO TENGO INTERNET ASI QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO , YO ESTOY TAN TRISTE COMO USTEDES POR NO PODER SEGUIR CON EL FIC PERO LES PROMETO SEGUIRLO DIGANME SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA POR FA LES AGRADECERE SU ESPERA

LES ASEGURO QUE LOS CAPITULOS QUE VIENE SON MEGA INCREIBLES O AL MENOS ESO HARE PARA QUE SU ESPERA VALGA LA PENA

MANDENME SUS REVIWES LOS ESPERO PARA PODER INSPIRANME Y SEGUIR

SALUDOS LOS QUIERO

ATT:JIAFOREVERPRS


End file.
